


Drunk Confessions

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor is... drunk.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 9





	Drunk Confessions

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-eight**

**Drunk Confessions**

“I love you, Rose.” The Doctor said. 

“Thanks. I love you, too!” Rose knew Time Lords could only stay drunk for a relatively short period of time, but she hated herself for not having stopped the Doctor once he has become tipsy from having decided he needed to try all the beverages offered at some annual interplanetary fair.

Having asked of the TARDIS to bring them somewhere safe afterwards, Rose wasn't expecting of the Doctor to begin spilling out something usually locked up inside.

“Do you know, Rose… Very rarely, I even remember the beautiful things about Gallifrey. Not the deaths. Not the corpses. Not the entire planet falling… apart, little by little, rotting from the inside-” His voice was shaking.

“Come, Doctor. I'm here, with you, forever.” Rose pulled him into a soothing embrace.

“Oh, Rose! You are so kind, so empathetic, so beautiful, so… sexy, so-”

She could see his mouth was running ahead of his tongue. 

“For you, I could be all of this and so much more, Doctor. But what you truly need right now is to calm down. Maybe have a revitalising kip.”

The alien stared at her with dread. “We don't need sleep. Sleep is for weaklings. I am a Time Lord!”

The girl inhaled, realising she knew what to do. Humans, Time Lords… It seemed some things remained the same among species.

“Yes, my Doctor. But right now, you should allow yourself to be a weakling. Because I'm going to need my Time Lord well rested tomorrow.”

“Why? What's going to happen tomorrow?”

“You'll see,” she winked at him. "But only if you go to bed right now.” 


End file.
